El Cerezo Dormido
by andherezurosui
Summary: Un error por parte de Itachi lleva a los mellizos Uchiha Sasuke y Sai a mudarse repentinamente causando que el desfase de horas entre new york y Japón. La nueva escuela no está nada mal, pero en ella la llegada del amor y las desilusiones se hacen presentes. Podrán el cruel destino marchitar el amor que florece en el corazón de Sasuke antes de que estos le sean entregados Yaoi NxS
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 Mellizos…

Domingo, 14 de marzo de 2010

04:56 p.m.

En una gran mansión, un chico de ojos azules, más intensos que el mismo cielo se encontraba sentado en el palco de una ventana, observando a las personas que bajaban cosas de una camioneta. Al parecer ese día tendrían nuevos vecinos, el chico miraba sin mucho interés absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

En su mirada se veía algo de tristeza, quizá nostalgia la cual le daba un toque misterioso y seductor. Vestía una playera negra y unos pantalones del mismo color, sobre su cuello se encontraba una hermosa joya colgada, que hacia perfecto juego con sus hipnóticos ojos azules, había permanecido sentado quieto durante mucho tiempo, sin notar siquiera que era observado por un par de ojos negros, desde el otro lado del jardín.

Miró el cielo nublado que anunciaba la lluvia torrencial que se venía con aquellas nubes amenazadoras. Desde su ventana se podía ver perfectamente un majestuoso árbol que permanecía desnudo, sin una sola hoja en sus ramas. Observarlo acarreaba al joven rubio un malestar que había permanecido en su pecho desde hacía algún tiempo ya.

Pegó su frente al cristal de la ventana, sintiendo el frio tacto de esta con su piel y suspiró con resignación, sintiendo que un poco más de su felicidad se escapaba con aquel aliento. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría soportar aquel dolor? Se preguntó abatido. De seguir como iba, sólo conseguiría preocupar más a la gente a su alrededor. Debía… ¿Qué debía hacer?

El firme toque en la puerta, los sacó de sus cavilaciones poco alentadoras, girándose para ver la silueta de su hermano, mirándolo con cierto recelo, quizá intuyendo lo que había estado ocupando su mente segundos antes de verle entrar en la habitación sin esperar siquiera que respondiera.

-Naruto es hora de bajar a cenar. –Le dijo el recién llegado, con una voz gruesa y seria, muy propia de él- Ya está todo listo – Agregó el joven pelirrojo.

La piel de su hermano era pálida en comparación con la suya y sus ojos parecían un par de esmeraldas, que contrastaban a la perfección con sus pestañas tupidas y negras que delineaban sus ojos rasgados. Era mayor que Naruto, por unos cuantos segundos al nacer. Siempre habían tenido una buena relación de hermanos, se apoyaban y comprendían mutuamente, sin embargo últimamente no era así para nada.

-Si gracias. –Respondió el rubio con tono escueto, sin moverse de su lugar, girando su mirada hacia afuera una vez más agregó - Voy en un momento Gaara.

En el pasado, Gaara habría entrado en la habitación sin más, en cambio ahora parecía pedir permiso para poder entrar más allá del umbral de la puerta. Pero Naruto entendía, que esa actitud reservada que su hermano tenia últimamente con él era nada más y nada menos que culpa suya. Sí tan sólo no hubiese pasado aquello, se quejaba internamente el rubio. Si tan solo pudiese deshacerse de aquel extraño sentimiento que lo hacía comportarse así, quizá Gaara no se portaría tan cauteloso a su alrededor.

-¿Que tanto estás viendo por esa ventana? – Inquirió el mayor entrando en la habitación lentamente, hasta llegar a su lado en el ventanal. Lucía un semblante natural, a pesar de las circunstancias, Naruto le observó de reojo estudiando breve la cara del pelirrojo, agradecía que su actitud distante no afectará la determinación del otro, al no querer dejarle solo. Debía empezar a actuar algo más normal, y dejar de preocupar a su hermano decidió.

-No es nada.- Respondió, intentando sonar despreocupado, Gaara le miro con una ceja arqueada, y el decidió agregar entonces.-Es sólo que parece que tendremos nuevos vecinos.

Gaara, entendió entonces lo que había dicho el rubio y después de pensarlo un segundo decidió que esa noticia podría resultar inoportuna.

-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba…- Comento incomodo, hacía tiempo que no tenían gente viviendo en la casa contigua. Así que esperaba que sus vecinos no fuesen personas ruidosas y poco fáciles de tratar. Él era muy poco social a la hora de tratar con gente nueva. Y Naruto lo que menos necesitaba ahora eran personas problemáticas por los alrededores. Sin embargo aquello carecía de importancia en ese momento. Así que dijo con tono de advertencia acompañando sus palabras por un par de palmaditas en el hombro para instarle a levantarse de su lugar en el ventanal.

\- Como sea es hora de cenar, sí no, nos damos prisa Kaa-san nos reñirá a los dos. –Naruto le miró con agobio, en clara protesta de no querer levantarse de ahí. Pero para Gaara aquella actitud distante de su hermano estaba comenzando a salirse de control. Al punto de que prácticamente tenía que buscarlo en cualquier parte de la casa para asegurarse de que al menos probaba bocado.

-Sí, tienes razón vamos... –Aceptó después de lo que parecieron horas aunque sólo habían sido minutos. Gaara comprendía lo duro que resultaba para su hermano todo lo que había estado pasando pero ¿No era tiempo de dejar aquello en el pasado?

Al mismo tiempo, en la casa contigua, donde a pesar de ser tan tarde se encontraban en plena mudanza. Para Sasuke un joven de ojos negros como la noche y cabello del mismo color, ver con interés a él joven rubio sentado en la ventana de la casa vecina no hacía que su trabajo se redujera. Por deducción obvia supo que ese chico seria su nuevo vecino.

Sin embargo aunque al principio lo que llamo su atención fueron sus hermosos ojos azules, conforme lo miraba se dio cuenta de que aquel joven con extrema belleza tenía mucho dolor en su corazón. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Era algo que parecía explicarse con una mirada a ese par de zafiros en su rostro. Y porque algo en su interior le decía que así era.

-Me pregunto… ¿Cuál es la razón por la que sufre?- Se dijo pensativo en voz alta.

-¿Quién?- Escuchó que le respondían detrás de sí, sobresaltándole por lo inesperado de la respuesta ¿No se suponía que estaba solo? Su reacción al verse descubierto fue gritar enfadado.

-¡Ah! ¡Sai! ¡Estúpido no me des esos sustos! - Reclamó Sasuke mientras ahorcaba a su mellizo, antes mencionado el cual hacia la típica señal de amor y paz con sus manos, sin inmutarse por la agresión a su persona. Pues Sasuke ni siquiera llegaba a lastimarlo enserio, no era su intención, sólo quería desquitar su frustración por ser incapaz de detectarle antes de que se acercara a él. Siempre era lo mismo ¡Parecía un fantasma al caminar atrás de las personas! Le había dicho en más de una ocasión, pero así era él, aunque eso a Sasuke lo fastidiara.

-¡Eh! ¿Te asuste? -Respondía un divertido Sai con una sonrisa juguetona, que para Sasuke resultaba más molesta que otra cosa soltándolo al instante fastidiado - Pero dejando eso de lado ¿Qué es lo que estabas viendo? Parecías muy concentrado. –Comentó neutro el mayor.

Sai era casi igual a él de no ser porque tenía un poco más corto el cabello y que su piel aparentemente era más clara que la suya. Era el mayor de los dos y por eso se tomaba atribuciones con su persona que no le correspondían, como fastidiarle la vida o ponerle en vergüenza cada tanto ¿Por qué debía ser él el menor? De todos modos era de esperarse, eran hermanos mellizos, aunque no de los que comparten y se llevan todo el tiempo bien, más bien eran de los que se toleraban y buscaban la tortura del otro cada que se podía, aunque a su modo se querían como lo que eran hermanos.

Sai seguía interrogándole mientras miraba con insistencia hacia la misma dirección a la que el miraba momentos antes de que llegará a molestarlo. Sus ojos se agrandaron en reconocimiento al dar con la ventana en la que resaltaban un par de ojos azules muy intensos.

-¡Así que eso era lo que mirabas!- Le acusó dándole de codazos en las costillas suavemente.

-¡No sé de qué rayos hablas!- Fue la respuesta de Sasuke apartando la mirada para disimular o fingir demencia...

-No te hagas el tonto Sasuke. –Le refuto Sai sin dejarse engañar- Pero está bien te refrescare la memoria. Me refiero a ese hermoso chico de ojos azules. –Dijo con tono ladino - Debo admitirlo es muy lindo aunque como que tiene algo en la mirada, no sé cómo describirlo adecuadamente pero parece nostalgia ¿No crees?

-¡Deja de decir estupideces Sai! - Respondió indiferente al comentario del mayor. Aunque pensándolo detenidamente a él también le había dado esa impresión.

-Mira hay alguien más en la habitación- Le informó alarmado, haciendo que Sasuke mirará nuevamente a la ventana donde estaba el rubio.

-Es cierto. –Confirmó en modo ausente.- Probablemente sea un pariente o un amigo suyo o algo así.

-Sí, y él también es muy lindo. –Comento poniéndose la mano en la barbilla a modo de meditar profundamente- ¡Él sí es mi tipo! – Declaró un segundo después. Sasuke le miro con aburrimiento. A veces se preguntaba ¿Cómo fue posible que los genes le dieran a un hermano tan raro como Sai?

-Ya te dije que no digas estupideces Sai- Le respondió harto Sasuke.

-Que mal ya se fueron –Dijo ignorando su comentario anterior olímpicamente, al ver que se retiraban de la ventana sus nuevos vecinos...

-¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¿Ya terminaron de holgazanear? –Se escuchó una voz tras ellos.

Esta vez se trataba de Itachi su hermano mayor por dos años el que hablaba al igual que ellos tenían el cabello y ojos negros más la piel lechosa casi enfermiza heredada de su madre. Aunque ese rasgo más que afearlo lo hacía aunque odiaran admitirlo apuesto, su cabello era largo y lo llevaba siempre amarrado en una coleta. Al igual que Sai, Itachi disfrutaba con torturarles de vez en cuando. Sí Sasuke podía estar de acuerdo con Sai era solamente en la rivalidad que mantenían ambos hacia el mayor. Aun si lo admiraban a su modo, no les quitaba las ganas de matarlo en ese momento, así que, en un gesto idéntico de fastidio se giraron al mayor y al unísono le respondieron.

-¡Cállate Itachi! – El mayor entrecerró los ojos al escucharles y tras eso les miró con cara de fingida aflicción para decir después.

-¿Por qué maltratan a su querido hermano mayor?- Lloriqueó como Magdalena. Ninguno de los mellizos le prestó atención, tirándolo a loco. -¡No me ignoren!

-¡Deja de hacerte la victima! ¡Después de todo que estemos en plena mudanza a estas horas es tu culpa! -El que había dicho esto era Sasuke cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

-Es cierto, solo a ti se te ocurre comprar boletos a Japón sin considerar la diferencia de horarios desde Nueva York- Secundo Sai en el mismo tono y voz que Sasuke– A veces puedes ser un completo desastre Nii-san

-Yo solo pensé en llegar antes para poder descansar antes de que comencemos con las clases- Se defendía el mayor contrariado. ¿Por qué admiraban a un sujeto tan deplorable como él? Se cuestionaron ambos morenos mirando la cara llorona que compuso el mayor. ¡Deberás que no lo entendían!

-Bueno, ya no importa. Hay que terminar con esto, ya es muy tarde y pronto me dará hambre- Hablo Sasuke dejando de cuestionarse la existencia del individuo llamado Itachi.

-Bien- Fue la respuesta de Sai conforme, no quería que le doliese la cabeza por cosas insignificantes.

Itachi los miro con gesto de sospecha, en ocasiones parecía que el mayor podía leerles la mente, ya que de alguna manera ponía ese gesto cuando ambos mellizos pensaban mal de él.

-No Sasuke, no leo la mente. –Dijo el mayor tomando más cajas del suelo mientras decía.- Pero tú y Sai son predecibles.

Los mellizos intercambiaron miradas inquisidoras entre ambos y sin decidirse a pensar en las palabras del mayor, tomaron cajas y continuaron con su trabajo. Pronto llovería y debían terminar antes de que eso pasase.

Nuevamente en la casa de la familia Namikaze en la misma habitación, después de haber compartido el almuerzo con su familia. Naruto se encontraba recostado sobre su cama hacia poco que se había duchado y ahora se estaba intentando dormir por algún motivo se sentía solo, pero sabía que no podía seguir siendo egoísta debía ser fuerte y no preocupar a los demás, sobre todo a su hermano Gaara.

Sabía que Gaara en especial era él que sufría más que nadie por sentirse impotente al no poder ayudarle, era consciente de eso, sin embargo en esos momentos no se sentía capas de compartir su dolor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder hacerlo algún día.

Cerró los ojos, trayendo a su mente aquel par de esmeraldas mirándole con preocupación, en ese rostro que le regalaba una sonrisa alentadora, y le suplicaba que siguiese adelante.

-"Si ella estuviese en mi lugar, no preocuparía a las demás personas de esta forma"- Se dijo entreabriendo sus ojos azules mirando el techo.- "Tengo que hacer el esfuerzo"

Con estos pensamientos se mantuvo inmóvil sobre su cama hasta que el sueño lo venció finalmente, no sin antes haber decidido que frente a sus amigos actuaria normal, como él solía ser siempre o por lo menos eso era lo que esperaba, ya que seguía en su cabeza aquel pensamiento que lo atormentaba desde hacía ya medio año "ella no estará ahí"

Finalmente la mañana llegó, Naruto se vistió rápidamente con el uniforme de la escuela el cual consistía en una camisa blanca con un saco de cuello bucle hasta arriba con bordado dorado en las orillas de las mangas y cuello, sumados a unos pantalones negros.

Abajo como cada mañana de escuela, lo esperaban Gaara junto con Deidara su hermano mayor este último asistía a tercer año de preparatoria tenía dieciocho años recién cumplidos, y solía llevar su cabello rubio y largo amarrado en una coleta alta desde la primaria, tenía los ojos de color azul y cejas tupidas a veces por su apariencia afeminada solían confundirle con una chica muy bonita, tanto que incluso su madre le había vestido como niña hasta que fue lo suficiente mayor para negarse.

-Naruto date prisa no es bueno llegar tarde el primer día de clases.-Comentó Deidara con tono severo.

-Sí, sí, Dei-Nii te preocupas demasiado aún estamos a tiempo- Respondió Naruto con tono despreocupado, ganándose una mirada de sospecha de ambos mayores. El fingió no darse cuenta y siguió su camino hacia el auto.

-Dei-Nii- Dijo Gaara solemne.- Vamos, el chofer está esperando.-Deidara simplemente asintió en silencio para seguir al menor que ya esperaba junto al auto. Gaara sólo esperaba que Naruto al fin hubiese considerado volver a ser el de antes, y sí así era lo menos que podía hacer era apoyarle.

La preparatoria a la que los tres asistían era administrada por su abuela Tsunade Senju, una mujer de carácter recio y con un aura imposible de desafiar. Era una mujer que había logrado mantener su posición no por nepotismo, sino más bien porque era buena en su trabajo. Había conseguido que la academia Konoha se convirtiese en una de las más prestigiadas escuelas del país. Entrar en ese colegio significaba, un brillante futuro y mayores posibilidades de entrar a la universidad.

Sin embargo, que la directora fuese su abuela, no les había puesto fácil el ingreso a los Namikaze, pues como todos los demás, probaron su rendimiento en el examen de admisión y aprobaron. Actualmente eran reconocidos, no por ser nietos de aquella mujer, sino porque eran el trio de jóvenes más guapos de la academia, con altas notas y con un carisma que impedía que no fuesen notados.

Por lo que era normal, que al llegar a la entrada del instituto los tres jóvenes fuesen recibidos por todo el cuerpo estudiantil, con saludos mañaneros, suspiros soñadores y uno que otro piropo. Los Namikaze eran muy populares tanto con mujeres como con hombres sobre todo Naruto que al mostrar un semblante serio y tranquilo arrancaba suspiros de las estudiantes. Todos sabían que esa apariencia en el rubio era recién adquirida, poco propia del menor de los Namikaze. Él era un chico risueño e hiperactivo, con una sonrisa siempre para regalar, pero desde que "aquel incidente" pasó, su forma de actuar había cambiado poco a poco creando preocupación por sus compañeros y amigos, era como si su luz se hubiese apagado poco a poco.

Muchos habrían querido ayudarle a salir de aquella depresión, pero sé encontraron a sí mismos incapaces de conseguirlo, limitándose a esperar al igual que la mayoría a que aquel chico risueño que todos querían volviese de las tinieblas que lo mantenían cautivo. Todos estaban preparados para recibir a aquel chico serio en el que se había convertido, a saludarle ignorando los tristes ojos azules y aceptando la sonrisa forzada que les dedicaría, pero al ver que sonreía con aquella chispa perdida de antaño a medida que regresaba los saludos, todos pensaron que tal vez, al fin estaba mejorando.

Al llegar a su nueva aula Gaara y Naruto se despidieron de su hermano Deidara. Mientras este les dedicaba una sonrisa y les deseaba suerte el primer día.

-Naruto entremos. – Dijo Gaara con calma, observando meticulosamente el gesto aparentemente risueño en el comportamiento de su hermano. Naruto asintió disponiéndose a abrir la puerta del salón.

\- El tutor de este año también será Iruka-Sensei ¿Verdad? –Inquirió Naruto.

-Así parece. -Respondió pelirrojo siguiéndole al interior.

Al entrar al salón, un momento de silencio se dio hasta que sus nuevos compañeros asimilaron que estarían compartiendo clases con ellos dos todo el año que venía, reuniéndose a su alrededor para poder saludarles, cuando por fin pudieron liberarse de ellos se percataron de que en su aula se encontraban rostros conocidos.

-Hola Naruto, ¿Cómo estas Gaara?- Les saludo un chico moreno de colmillos afilados y carácter bullicioso.

-Que tal Kiba, parece que nos tocó en la misma clase de nuevo- Mencionaba el ojo azul siguiéndole el tono despreocupado al muchacho, que al igual que el resto le miro primero con sospecha, para después sonreírle casi con alivio. Naruto comenzaba a encontrar algo molesto que todos cuestionasen por un segundo su comportamiento, pero mantendría la sonrisa y fingiría no darse cuenta de aquellas miradas preocupadas. Sus amigos solo estaban ansiosos por este nuevo comportamiento suyo, no era nada más que las consecuencias de su anterior ostracismo.

-Sí, también están Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, Hinata, Choji y Shino. –Anunció el moreno mientras señalaba al grupo tras él.

-Hola Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun ¿Cómo les ha ido en estas vacaciones?- Preguntó Hinata.

-Bien Hinata-chan, gracias por preguntar- Le respondió el pelirrojo con la solemnidad que acompañaba siempre a su voz.

Poco a poco fueron saludando a sus amigos y antiguos compañeros de clase, pronto se abrieron nuevamente las puertas del salón dejando ver a su maestro y tutor del año Iruka -Sensei.

-Buenos días a todos, esperó que se hayan divertido en las vacaciones- Dijo el castaño profesor con tono jovial.

-¡Si! -Fue la respuesta general por parte de sus alumnos.

-Bien, muchachos. Me da gusto verlos, mi nombre es Umino Iruka para los que aún no me conocen, esté año seré su tutor, y para empezar escogeremos a los delegados de la clase, ¿De acuerdo?- El grupo entero volvió a responder afirmativamente, esperando a que el profesor continuara.

Iruka, deslizo su mirada por cada uno de sus alumnos topándose con el inconfundible par de cabelleras rubia y pelirroja una junto a la otra, sonrió al verles en su grupo de nuevo y tomo una decisión.

-Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun de pie por favor- Ambos chicos respondieron a la orden de inmediato, aunque algo desconcertados.- Chicos ustedes fueron encargados de la clase el año pasado e hicieron un buen trabajo. Me gustaría saber si pueden hacer el trabajo nuevamente. ¿Qué dicen?

-¿Nosotros?- Cuestiono Naruto algo incómodo, lo normal era una votación después de que alguien se postulase ¿No?

-Así es. – Afirmó el castaño.

-Por mí no hay problema Sensei.- Respondió Gaara sereno. Le vendría bien a su hermano distraerse con algo que hacer en la escuela. -¿Naruto?

-Sí, bueno aceptamos si los demás están de acuerdo.- Respondió el rubio dudoso aún.

-Me parece justo. ¿Qué dicen chicos? Está bien que Naruto-kun y Gaara-kun Namikaze sean los delegados de la clase - Preguntó el mayor dirigiéndose a el resto de la clase. La cual respondió afirmativamente por tercera vez consecutiva.

-Esplendido, está decidido entonces. Cuento con ustedes. – Dijo el castaño contento. Los mellizos sólo asintieron en respuesta. - Como primera tarea para ustedes. Necesito que vayan a la recepción de la dirección y traigan a dos estudiantes nuevos, ellos ya deben estar esperando ahí. Son recién llegados y no conocen la escuela. –Explicó el mayor a la clase en general.- Se supone que yo debería haber pasado por ellos, antes de venir aquí. Pero no habían llegado cuando fui a buscarles.

La clase entera se emocionó, ¿Nuevos estudiantes? ¿Y tenían la dicha de ser escoltados por los mellizos Namikaze? ¡Qué envidia! Ambos chicos salieron del aula rumbo a la dirección, al llegar se dirigieron a Shizune la secretaria de su abuela Tsunade.

-Buenos días Shizune-san. Venimos de parte de Iruka-Sensei a recoger a los nuevos estudiantes- Informó el rubio a la morena.

-Buenos días.- Dijo la morena con una sonrisa gentil.- Los chicos que buscan están ahí – Agregó señalando las bancas de recepción, a un costado de la sala de espera, donde un par de morenos se encontraban sentados mirando el lugar con cara de aburridos.

-Gracias Shizune-san- Expresó Gaara dirigiéndose a los recién llegados.

-Shizune-san ¿Tienes la tarjeta?- Cuestionó él rubio.

-Sí, aquí tienes Naruto-kun - Respondió la mayor con una sonrisa.

Al llegar frente a ellos, el primero en hablar fue Naruto quien se presentó educadamente, regalándoles una sonrisa que solo el rubio podía dar, llamando la atención de inmediato de ambos morenos.

-¿Ustedes son Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Sai?- Indagó Naruto leyendo los nombres que ponían en la tarjeta. Sasuke quedo perdido en ese momento, ¿No era ese chico su vecino de la ventana? Sai por su parte fijo su mirada ónice en los ojos aguamarina del pelirrojo que a diferencia de Naruto les miraba con solemnidad y sin intención alguna de sonreír.

-Sí -Respondió Sasuke poniéndose de pie, seguido de un muy callado Sai.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto y él es Namikaze Gaara- Anunció el rubio, sin perder su sonrisa amable.

-Naruto y yo venimos de parte de Iruka-Sensei para llevarles a la clase. Somos los delegados -Secundo Gaara con su tono habitual.

-Genial.- Dijo Sai con tono monótono.- Soy Sai y él es Sasuke.

-Sígannos por favor, la clase ya va a comenzar- Comentó el pelirrojo.

-Eh... ¿Gaara-kun? – Llamo Sai con inquietud.- No te molesta que te llame por tu nombre ¿Cierto?- Pregunto un segundo después de que el aludido le mirara de reojo con seriedad. Gaara negó.- Tengo una pregunta.

-¿Cuál?-Alentó Gaara volviendo su mirada al frente.

-Ustedes se apellidan igual, ¿Son primos?

-Hermanos. –Respondió automáticamente Naruto, desconcertando a los dos morenos. –Mellizos en realidad. –Aclaró.

-Eh, ¿Enserio? –Respondió impresionado el moreno mayor.

-¿Te parece raro?-Le respondió Naruto

-Bueno si, es que no se parecen mucho que digamos. –Aseveró el moreno.- Sasuke y yo también somos mellizos. Pero en nuestro caso ambos tenemos mucha similitud física...-Comentó Sai.

-Entenderías porque somos así si conocieras a nuestros padres- Finalizo el pelirrojo solemne.

Estas palabras dejaron un poco confundido al moreno por lo que no pregunto nada más.

-Bien ya llegamos, por favor pasen primero- Indicó Naruto a los Uchiha.

Al entrar en el salón las chicas se sonrojaron, pues ambos morenos eran de muy buen ver, mientras que los Namikaze tomaban asiento ellos eran presentados a el resto de la clase.

Las clases comenzaron una vez terminada la presentación de los nuevos estudiantes ambos chicos fueron sentados al final de la primera y segunda fila ya que eran los bancos vacíos que sobraban en el salón, con forme transcurrían las horas ambos morenos se interesaban más en los delegados de su salón ambos chicos tan distintos. Uno serio y el otro alegre, aunque a la vez tenían algo en común, ambos se notaban solitarios, como si intentasen lidiar con algún gran peso, que impedía que sus sonrisas no alcanzaran sus ojos.

Tan absortos estaban en vigilarlos que no se dieron cuenta de que la campana del receso había sonado, hasta que Kiba se les acercó con la intención de invitarlos a comer con ellos en el jardín.

-Hola chicos, soy Inuzuka Kiba. Queremos saber si les interesa ir a comer con nosotros al jardín- Dijo contento el moreno mientras señalaba al grupo de gente que habían visto hablar con los mellizos Namikaze durante las clases.

-¿No les importa que les acompañemos?- Preguntó inseguro Sai. Después de todo eran el grupo de amigo de esos dos.

-No hay problema. ¿Qué dicen, vienen?- Negó el castaño, sin cambiar de tono y sonriendo con ganas.

-¿Sasuke? – Llamó al menor que miraba absorto la puerta de salida del salón.

-Sí, está bien- Respondió tras pensarlo.

-Perfecto, síganme al jardín.

Camino hacia el jardín, Kiba les fue mostrando los lugares que necesitaban conocer de la escuela, tales como la ubicación de los baños, el laboratorio de ciencias, la biblioteca y la enfermería. Les explico que la cafetería de la escuela estaba en el edificio de abajo y que aunque servían buena comida, no era nada fácil conseguirla. Sugiriéndoles que cargasen con su almuerzo si querían evitarse luchar por el en la cafetería. Al llegar al jardín, lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada al grupo que se había adelantado a ellos, al salir del salón, divisándolos bajo la sombra de uno de los cerezos de la escuela.

-Perdón por la espera muchachos- Sé disculpó Kiba, tomando asiento junto a Hinata.

-No hay problema Kiba-kun-Le respondió Hinata

-¡De acuerdo! Los voy a presentar.- Dijo el chico con determinación, ganándose un gesto extrañado de los morenos que vieron innecesario aquel gesto. Recordando con algo de lentitud que en Japón las costumbres eran distintas.- Sasuke, Sai ellos son Shikamaru, Lee, Hinata, Ino, Shino y Choji

-Mucho gusto, chicos esperó que nos llevemos bien- Comento tímida Hinata.

-¿Oigan? ¿Dónde están Naruto y Gaara? -Inquirió el Inuzuka al notar la ausencia de los dos Namikaze.

-Sé supone que ellos dos iban a comer con nosotros, pero…-Explicó la rubia inconclusa.

-Naruto-kun desapareció en cuanto sonó la campana y Gaara-kun fue a buscarlo- Completó la Hyuga.

-Ya veo.-Dijo Kiba con reticencia, notando algo que al parecer los demás también intuyeron a excepción de los Uchiha que se miraron extrañados entre sí, al escuchar que Kiba agregaba acongojado.- Pensé que Naruto ya estaba mejorando pero parece que aún sé sigue culpando..

-¿Culpando? – Cuestionó sin querer Sasuke, el grupo se dio cuenta entonces que ellos no sabían nada y les miraron con incertidumbre. -¿A qué te refieres Kiba?

-Bueno de nada sirve ocultarles la verdad, pero nosotros no podemos hablar de los problemas de Naruto, discúlpanos, pero eso no nos corresponde-Intervino Shikamaru, no es que desconfiara de esos dos, pero Naruto era muy discreto con sus cosas. Y era mejor que el mismo decidiera contarles lo que había pasado.

-¿Es algo malo?-Insistió Sai insatisfecho con aquella cortante respuesta.

-¿Malo? Mmm… No lo sé, pero nuestro amigo ha sufrido mucho desde aquello. No ha sido él mismo, desde hace mucho.-Aclaró Shikamaru.

\- Estoy seguro de que él responderá sus preguntas. Pero por favor es mejor que no las hagan ahora –Agregó Lee con semblante triste. Los Uchiha se incomodaron por el tenso ambiente que se formó alrededor de todos.

-Sasuke, creo que deberías dejar de preguntar cosas que no nos incumben- Reparó serio Sai, no le gustaba lidiar con cosas como esas.

-No te preocupes Sai-kun, es normal que Sasuke-kun este confundido después de todo nosotros solo les hemos hablado en clave, pero lo que dijo Shikamaru es cierto este asunto no nos corresponde- Finalizó la rubia.

-Gaara-kun, sabe que les estamos esperando para almorzar todos juntos así que sin duda traerá a Naruto-kun con él- Decía muy segura la Hyuga.

-¡Es cierto!- Concordó más animada Ino, recuperando de apoco el ánimo que se había perdido momentáneamente por el grupo.

Mientras tanto en la azotea de la escuela, Naruto se estaba tendido boca arriba observando las nubes, en cuanto había sonado la campana del descanso, había salido huyendo de las miradas de sus amigos, tenía que estar solo por algunos minutos, fingir estar bien era más agotador que nada de lo que hubiese hecho jamás. Odiaba tener que hacerlo, no se sentía bien, quería volver a su habitación y permanecer ahí, soñando con ella, se había salvado de ver el asiento vacío en el salón recordándole que no estaba, pero tener que sonreír a medio mundo era algo que parecía resultarle difícil. Se sentía cansado… Sin darse cuenta fue cerrando sus ojos hasta caer dormido.

La puerta que conectaba con el techo se abrió dejando ver a Gaara que inspeccionó el lugar velozmente con la mirada, para ver si se encontraba la persona que buscaba, al mirar pudo percatarse de que tirado en medio de la terraza se encontraba Naruto. Sintió alivio casi al instante, había llenado su mente de cosas extrañas mientras le buscaba, y se reprochaba lo inmaduras que estas habían sido, Naruto jamás haría una locura.

Optó por acercarse y regañarlo por haber hecho que lo buscara por casi todo el plantel escolar, pero con forme se acercaba a él pudo notar que el rubio se encontraba dormido, sin embargo, y como venía siendo costumbre desde algunos meses atrás, su sueño era inquieto y doloroso, las lágrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas del rubio en sueños eran la señal. No soportaba verle así, sentía que se le estrujaba el corazón, quiso despertarlo para sacarlo de aquella agonía de sus sueños, llevarlo con sus amigos y hacer que olvidase todo, pero antes de que su mano pudiera siquiera tocar su hombro Naruto susurró lloroso aun dormido.

-Lo siento… "-"- Gaara solo pudo contraer su puño con dolor, al escuchar como un pitido el nombre de esa persona. Miró el cielo con cierta nostalgia, sintiendo el aire que arrastraba con su corriente, pequeños pétalos de la flor que llevaba como nombre aquella persona.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 Melancolía…

Domingo, 14 de marzo de 2010

04:59 p.m.

Nuevamente en sueños Naruto la nombraba, Gaara comprendía muy bien lo que su hermano sentía pero no quería verlo triste él quería que fuese el rubio hiperactivo y alegre que siempre había sido. Deseando que aquello jamás hubiera pasado, lo movió un poco para poder despertarlo. No había nada más que pudiese hacer que seguir a su lado.

-Naruto despierta – Le llamó con suavidad.

Poco apoco el rubio fue abriendo sus ojos mientras rodaban por sus mejillas pequeñas lagrimas producto de su reciente sueño.

-Gaara... ¿Qué pasa? - Inquirió aún adormilado el rubio, intentando sentarse.

-¿Qué, qué pasa? Llevó buscándote por toda la escuela medio receso.- Le regañó -Prometimos almorzar con los muchachos ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Es cierto! Lo siento Gaara. –Respondió, tallándose los ojos confundiéndose al sentir la humedad de sus mejillas, cayendo en cuenta de que una vez más había llorado en sueños.- Yo…

-Estabas dormido. Es natural que lagrimeen tus ojos. - Le interrumpió el pelirrojo en un intento por justificarle. Naruto se sintió realmente apenado y agradecido por tener a Gaara a su lado, había sido descubierta su fachada ante él. No quedaba más remedio que aceptar aquella salida que él le daba, agradeciendo mentalmente una y otra vez por tenerlo a pesar de todo.

-Tienes razón. – Aceptó, levantándose del piso mientras sacudía su uniforme.

-Pasaremos por el baño para que puedas lavarte la cara. – Sugirió el mayor, Naruto asintió conforme. – Démonos prisa o se acabará la hora del almuerzo.- Le apuró Gaara dejando atrás aquel breve episodio desalentador.

-Sí, ¿Pero porque son las prisas?- Cuestionó el rubio esta vez con tono despreocupado.

-No hay ninguna prisa, pero como te dije aún no hemos almorzado y tardé mucho en encontrarte. Seguro que los demás ya han empezado a comer. –Explicó el mayor bajando las escaleras.- Y escuche decir a Kiba que invitaría a los nuevos a unirse a nosotros.

-Oh, ya veo. –Dijo el rubio interesado por esto último. Era la primera vez que conocía a otro par de mellizos, sería interesante conocerles.

Sé detuvo un momento antes de cruzar la puerta al sentir la briza sobre su piel, un pequeño pétalo rosa llegó hasta él chocando suave contra su mejilla, casi se sintió como un tímido beso, extendió su mano y el pétalo cayo en ella. Le contempló con añoranza, ese pétalo sin querer le había hecho feliz, al pensar que había sido ella quien le había besado. Gaara le observó en silencio y él sonrió sutil sin notarlo, sopló el pequeño pétalo al tiempo que la brisa se arremolinaba una vez más a su alrededor llevándose en su brisa a el pétalo lejos de ahí, a un largo viaje sobre la ciudad, sin saber que su destino seria alcanzado cuando entrara por la ventana de una sencilla habitación blanca y limpia del hospital donde reposaría sobre la mejilla pálida de una joven que ni siquiera notaria su roce ni los sentimientos que el rubio transmitía en él.

Con el grupo de amigos el exhaustivo interrogatorio había comenzado. Sus nuevos compañeros eran la nueva novedad entre ellos y era casi un deber saber lo más que se pudiera antes de que terminase el almuerzo.

-Cuéntenos ¿Por qué se mudaron?- Escudriño efusiva la rubia del grupo. Los morenos intercambiaron miradas decidiendo quien respondería y al ver el gesto de aprobación de Sasuke, Sai aceptó responder.

-Pues fue porque nuestro padre será transferido de Nueva York a Japón por su trabajo en un mes. Como aún somos menores, nuestros padres se negaron a dejarnos en Nueva York así que nos trasferimos a esta escuela.- Les conto con tono estoico.

-¡Debió ser muy problemático! -Comentó el Nara.

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes! –Alegó Sasuke con tono fastidiado.- La mudanza fue un martirio, porque el año empieza antes en este país. ¡Y a eso súmale el cambio de horario!-Agregó con queja.

-Todo por culpa del inútil hermano que tenemos – Aseguró Sai con tono similar al de Sasuke.

-¿Hermano? ¿Tiene un hermano mayor? Eso no me lo esperaba –Comentó incrédulo Kiba.

-Apuesto que es tan lindo como ustedes. – Piropeo Ino, sorprendiendo a los mellizos. Que reaccionaron con cierta timidez, inesperada por el grupo que miraban embelesados el leve sonrojo y las esquivas miradas en ambos morenos. Inesperadamente habían resultado tímidos a simple vista podían decir que eran seguros de sí mismos y hasta fríos, al menos esa era la impresión que les habían dado antes cuando se presentaron ante el grupo.

No obstante ahí estaban, avergonzados al parecer por un simple piropo que no buscaba más que un poco de simpatía. Ganándose con aquella imprevista reacción más piropos que buscaban obtener ahora la misma reacción en los morenos, que les miraban con abatimiento de haberse juntado con ellos o quizá agobiados por haberse descubierto a sí mismos.

-No se pongan así. –Dijo divertido Kiba.- No decimos ninguna mentira.

-Ino-chan tiene razón ambos son muy apuestos.- Corroboro Hinata con una sonrisa amable. Pero los Uchiha sabían que la morena solo buscaba ser considerada con ellos pues la rubia no les había dicho apuestos, los había llamado lindos y eso era algo que nunca antes había pasado. Pero de nada les serviría objetar nada, sabían que su piel lechosa y sus caras definidas les hacían en efecto poco masculinos, cosa que para desgracia de ambos Itachi no padecía, suspiraron abatidos por toda aquella situación y desecharon todo los pensamientos depresivos que se acumularían en sus cabezas por aquel obvio ataque a su ego.

Tan metidos estaban en la plática, que Hinata fue la única que se dio cuenta de que a lo lejos los Namikaze venían en camino, por lo que contenta los señalo tomando la atención de los demás en el proceso. Los Uchiha suspiraron aliviados de que algo interrumpiera aquella atmosfera bromista de sus aparentemente nuevos compañeros y auto declarados nuevos amigos.

-¡Ya era hora! -Dijo bromista la Hyuga.

-¡Dense prisa! -Apuró el Inuzuka con una mano a los chicos, que desde lo lejos sonrieron para el grupo impaciente, sin cambiar su ritmo al andar.

Una vez ahí ambos saludaron a todos y Naruto se disculpó con los chicos por haberlos hecho esperar también se asombró de ver la forma tan natural en la que los chicos nuevos, se habían adaptado a sus amigos. Fijándose sin ser consiente en que ambos morenos estaban sonrojados sutilmente dibujando una sonrisa sincera en su cara en el proceso.

-No se enojen con Gaara, fue mi culpa llegar tarde.-Pidió Naruto, tomando asiento rascándose la mejilla en un gesto familiar de disculpas del rubio. Shikamaru se dio cuenta del motivo de la sincera sonrisa del rubio pero decidió que era algo bueno y dijo en cambio.

-No se preocupen si no empiezan a comer ahora no van a terminar-Les informó el Nara.

-Lo sabemos. Hola de nuevo Sasuke y Sai- Saludó dirigiéndose al par de pelinegros.

-Hola, Naruto. – Respondió el saludo Sai instantáneamente. Mientras que su mellizo sólo hizo un ademan con la cabeza, provocando que Sai arquera la ceja extrañado por su repentino mutismo. Sin embargo, nadie más se dio cuenta y la conversación siguió.

-Me da gusto que se integren al grupo rápido. Pensé que tardarían más en socializar con los demás- Comentó serio Gaara. – No parecen del tipo que suela agruparse con los demás.- Agregó a modo de explicación, que se ganó un incómodo sentimiento de aprensión del resto, ellos también lo habían pensado pero se lo habían guardado. Además de que Gaara tan serio y solemne como solía ser era el menos adecuado para decir algo como aquello.

-A mí me parecen normales. – Comentó Naruto a su hermano pellizcando las salchichas de la lonchera de Hinata que le sonreía contenta de que aquel hábito de Naruto volviera. – ¡Delicioso!

-Pues a simple vista parecen muy antisociales, ¿No lo crees?- Dijo Gaara reservado. El resto se limitaba a escuchar el debate entre los Namikaze, cuando se enfrascaban en ello, era mejor mirar que opinar, pues pasaban a ser mas parte del paisaje que individuos, pues si intentaban intervenir en su debate, serian olímpicamente ignorados.

Sin embargo, los mellizos Uchiha no estaban enterados de ese detalle y ya que el tema de su debate eran ellos mismos, fue imposible evitar que alguno interviniera.

-Oigan, no hablen de nosotros, como si no estuviésemos aquí. –Dijo Sai con tono ofendido. – ¡Sasuke es el antisocial! ¡Yo si soy normal! – Aseguró el moreno ganándose un jalón de cachete de Sasuke que en automático reacciono a aquella ofensa de su hermano.

Aquella reacción de Sasuke detuvo cualquier comentario por parte de los Namikaze que se giraron a verle con idéntico gesto de pasmo, mientras estiraba la mejilla de Sai con evidente saña mientras este sonreía como si aquel pellizco no fuese nada fuera de lo normal.

–Enserio no nos pongan en el mismo saco.- Dijo Sai con tono ajeno a lo que hacía Sasuke en su cara. Negándose a callarse y agregando. -¡Enserio! Que seamos mellizos no quiere…- Intento decir, pero Sasuke había estirado también su otra mejilla y le apretaba con saña y aura molesta.

El resto se sorprendió de que Sai consiguiese mantener la sonrisa despreocupada en su cara a pesar de que sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rojas y lo que más afecto al grupo es que ese par pudiese llamar la atención de Naruto y Gaara que permanecían pasmados viendo su interacción.

-¿Qué seamos mellizos, qué? –Dijo Sasuke sin aflojar el agarre sobre las mejillas del mayor.

De pronto la risa clara y sincera de Naruto se dejó escuchar, desconcertando al par Uchiha que se giraron a mirarle confusos. El grupo entero reacciono al poco tiempo después con una risa tendida y divertida. Sasuke soltó a su hermano de mala gana y se enfurruño al ser la causa de la risa de sus compañeros. En sus típicas rencillas se habían olvidado de que tenían público y que ahora habían visto otra parte vergonzosa de ellos.

-¡Estúpido Sai!- Se quejó bajito Sasuke desviando la mirada a un costado mientras el mencionado se sobaba las mejillas.

Gaara había quedado fascinado, por la forma en la que esos dos habían conseguido que Naruto riese como de antaño. Contagiando a todos con alegría, miro a los recién llegados y decidió que eran agradables. Cuando Sai retomo el asunto que antes habían estado discutiendo, Gaara decidió aclararle su punto.

-No lo hacía. No creo que ustedes sean iguales, es evidente que no lo son. –Dijo el con solemnidad.- Pero debes admitir que, no parecen en absoluto lo que son.

-Cierto. –Concordó Naruto aún con rezagos de risa en su cara. Notó que Sasuke estaba levemente sonrojado y aquel detalle le pareció fascinante. Ese par de mellizos no eran para nada iguales.

-Definitivamente Sasuke es más delicado de lo que parece.- Las palabras del rubio más que ofender al moreno le descolocaron la mirada de Naruto en ese momento hacia él era distinta y el sonrojo en su rostro le delato. Y aunque el resto del grupo vio las mejillas sonrosadas de Sasuke lo añadieron al hecho de que en definitiva el Uchiha era tímido.

El grupo entero, comenzó a opinar de los temas contentos y alentados porque esta vez Naruto parecía realmente a gusto. Kiba se felicitó mentalmente por haber acertado al invitar a los nuevos a unírseles. La cara divertida y relajada de Naruto había valido la pena.

Tras un inesperado y entretenido almuerzo, todos se dirigieron hacia los salones conversando trivialidades, hasta que Ino y Hinata se retrasaron junto a Naruto y Gaara.

Sasuke y Sai notaron la repentina demora de los cuatro, y sin saber porque Sasuke decidió esperarles. Sai que venía a su lado lo notó y decidió en silencio esperar junto al menor. Estudiando las reacciones de los cuatro amigos a unos metros del pasillo. Desde las perspectivas de ambos morenos, las dos muchachas lucían contrariadas y preocupadas por lo que sea que estuviese pasando por la cabeza del rubio.

Naruto parecía de repente haber sido apagado, el brillo de sus ojos se había perdido en el preciso instante en que las dos jóvenes habían hablado. Gaara a su lado parecía estoico a simple vista pero el imperceptible fruncimiento de labios que pudo detectar Sai le advirtió que ese no era el caso, muy a su hermética forma de ser el pelirrojo había tenido una reacción al cambio en Naruto. Pero, ¿Qué habrían dicho aquel par de jovencitas para hacer tal cambio en ambos hermanos? Se preguntó Sai.

Sasuke solo podía intentar entender lo que pasaba alrededor de aquel rubio, hasta ese instante no podía decir como era el en realidad. Observo con ávido interés como el rubio comenzaba a dibujar una sonrisa, que parecía agria en su rostro, era aquel tipo de gesto que uno hace cuando algo está fuera de su control, e intentas con desesperación que las personas a tu alrededor no se den cuenta de lo que sientes. Pero Sasuke lo había notado, y la intriga que había despertado en él desde que puso sus orbes negras en el rubio volvió a él… Quería saber por qué ese par de zafiros azules habían perdido su brillo de antes, Porque todos sus amigos guardaban silencio cuando miraban al rubio, como estudiando sus reacciones antes de estar seguros de que decir.

Minutos antes no había podido distinguir al muchacho de la ventana, el Naruto que había almorzado con ellos ese día era un joven alegre y bromista que parecía divertirse a sus costillas, pero el chico de ese momento, el que intentaba actuar normal mientras ceñía sus puños mientras mantenía la falsa sonrisa en su rostro, y que intentaba casi con desesperación aparentar calma, ese, era sin dudas el melancólico chicho de la ventana.

¿Porque aparentaba cosas que solo le hacían sentir miserable? Se preguntaba al mismo tiempo Naruto, escuchándose a sí mismo mentir sobre su estado frente a sus amigas y su hermano.

-Estoy seguro. –Afirmó sin convicción. Las dos jóvenes frente a él solo querían saber cómo había estado, durante aquel periodo de descanso, y al responderles un simple "mejor" ellas le creyeron. Preguntas como esas podía responderlas con una sonrisa en la cara y confianza falsa que no tenía desde hacía mucho, sin embargo escuchar su nombre de sus labios lo habían dejado en el límite.

No estaba preparado para responder de forma directa, aquella pregunta. Por eso forzó la sonrisa en su cara, y había respondido así.

-Naruto sé que es repentino. Pero, cada vez que intentamos ir nosotras solas nos niegan la entrada. – Comentaba Ino contrita.- Solo será un momento.

-Pondremos flores para ella. –Agregó Hinata.- Hace tiempo que no le llevamos ninguna y sabes que a ella le encantan, por eso…

-Lo sabemos Hinata.- Intervino Gaara, quizás las chicas no estaban haciendo aquella platica a propósito pero era evidente que Naruto no estaba manejándolo bien.- Naruto ya dijo que está bien. Les acompañaremos.

-Muchas gracias. –Dijeron al unísono ambas jóvenes.

-Será mejor que volvamos al salón o llegaremos tarde. – Anuncio el pelirrojo, queriendo terminar con la tortura de su hermano, desconcertándose cuando las morenas cabezas de los Uchiha les esperaba unos metros más allá en el pasillo.

Ambos azabaches esperaron hasta que los otros estuvieran cerca de ellos, Gaara no entendía por qué ese par les había esperado, después de todo se acababan de conocer y aunque Naruto había mostrado mejorías al estar en compañía de esos dos le preocupaba que metieran sus narices donde no les llamaban. No quería más cosas por las que preocuparse.

Sin embargo ver que su hermano se dirigía a ambos morenos con naturalidad, al tiempo que les inquiría sus razones, decidió que quizá había sido bueno que se quedaran a esperarles después de todo.

\- ¿Estaban esperándonos? – Dijo Naruto con aparente alegría, Sasuke le miro con el ceño levemente fruncido, y aunque Naruto lo notó sonrió con más entusiasmo. El moreno suspiro con desazón mientras que Sai respondía con tono indiferente.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Pero perdimos de vista al resto y no sabemos cómo volver al salón.- Se excusó el mayor Uchiha.

-Ah… Que decepcionante. -Respondió el rubio con tono quejoso, sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke que le devolvía el gesto con incertidumbre. No entendía, ni sabía cuál era el rubio parado frente a él en ese momento.

-Bien, será mejor que nos demos prisa. – Instó Ino.- Llegaremos tarde a la clase que sigue.

El segundo periodo concluyo, y con él, el primer día de clases de los hermanos Uchiha. Naruto había dirigido de lleno su atención dispersa a las lecciones que eran lo último en lo que en realidad pensaba. Sasuke había notado aquel comportamiento distante en el rubio, curioso e intrigado por descubrir que era lo que lo provocaba. Sin embargo, la melancolía que rodeaba al dueño de los ojos azules, era palpable, tanto que la mayoría de sus amigos y compañeros notó e hizo propia aquella aura.

Con el timbre que anunciaba la conclusión del día de clases, Hinata e Ino se acercaron de nuevo hasta el rubio y su hermano, que soltó un gran suspiro al ver la emoción de las dos muchachas y el desencanto de su hermano. Los Uchiha y el resto de amigos de los Namikaze se acercaron a ellos también casi por magnetismo. A tiempo para escuchar a Hinata decir.

-Primero tenemos que ir a casa de Ino-chan por las flores.

-Tienes razón ahí podemos conseguir las flores más bonitas.- Concordó Naruto con su afanada sonrisa. Las chicas no lo notaron, o ¿Quizás no quisieron notarlo? Pensó Sasuke al ver como Hinata desviaba a propósito su mirada del rostro del rubio e Ino fingía buscar algo en su mochila deteniéndose cuando el agregó con tono casi herido. –Aprovecharé la oportunidad y le llevaré un arreglo también. Estoy seguro de que le gustará.

Era obvio que una vez más todos sabían de qué hablaba el rubio menos ellos dos, era algo frustrante pero era evidente también que aún no podían intervenir como si nada, después de todo apenas se acaban de conocer. Pero era frustrante ver las caras de Naruto y Gaara abatidas por razones ajenas a ellos y lo era más aun escuchar las palabras forzadas de Ino.

-Sí se las regalas tú, Naruto. Seguro que se pondrá muy feliz -Animo Ino al rubio contrariada y consiente de hacerle daño al rubio con ellas.

-¿Van de visita?- Pregunto Shikamaru. Las chicas asintieron inquietas. El Nara le dio un vistazo al rubio que metódicamente guardaba sus cosas. Y agregó inseguro al comprender la situación.- ¿Puedo unirme?

-¡Yo igual quiero ir!- Anuncio Kiba levantando una mano sincero.

-Si van todos, no nos dejaran entrar.- Advirtió Gaara.

-Es cierto.- Reconoció el Inuzuka decaído. –Entonces será para la próxima.

-¿De quién hablan?- Cuestionó Sasuke harto de aquella falsa de "finjamos estar todos bien" por la mirada extrañada de sus compañeros supo que apenas se habían dado cuenta de que ambos estaba ahí.

-¡Sasuke!- Reprendió Sai, entendía lo que Sasuke estaba pensando, y aunque él se sentía de igual manera, sabía que no podían intervenir.

-Bueno…- Dijo contrariada Hinata, mirando a sus amigos que al igual que ella no sabían cómo explicar la situación.

-Iremos al hospital.- Dijo Gaara serio intentando disimular la tensión de sus amigos al quitarle importancia a la pregunta del moreno, que arqueó la ceja inquisitivamente. –A visitar a una amiga nuestra.

-¿Una amiga? ¿Por qué esta en el hospital?-Cuestionó Sai dudoso de proseguir por ese camino. Sasuke a su lado se mantenía impávido ante las miradas aprehensivas del grupo.

El grupo entero miraba con recelo a Naruto, el cual no había dicho nada desde mucho antes de que Sasuke hubiese intervenido en la conversación. El rubio se levantó de su pupitre con parsimonia consiente de que sus amigos intentaban guardar discreción por él y que aun a su manera intentaban evitarle dolor. Pero no podía evitar sentirse mal, no era culpa de ellos que él estuviese llevando mal las cosas, sus amigos no eran culpables de su estado de ánimo y aunque se sentía agradecido con Sasuke por intentar solventar aquella pena no podía permitirse de nuevo volver a ser tratado con precaución. Había decidido ser fuerte y volver a como él era antes. Aun si ella no estaba ahí, tenía a Gaara y sus amigos y podía quizás tener también de su parte a esos dos morenos que miraban con aprensión toda la situación.

\- Sakura…- Dijo sintiendo como su garganta se ceñía con dolor al pronunciar su nombre, y el escozor de sus ojos le advertían que retrocediera o se quebraría. Pero dibujo una sonrisa triste en su rostro y dejo ver en la profundidad de sus ojos azules su dolor al explicar. –Ella está en el hospital por un accidente automovilístico…- Las palabras le salieron serias y cargadas de un sentimiento desconocido y familiar al mismo tiempo. El grupo entero se paralizo ¡Ahí estaba! Lo que habían temido todo el día desatar. ¡Naruto al fin había cedido a la presión! Pensaron abatidos. Quizá no había sido buena idea sugerir la visita pensaron las dos chicas del grupo al fin consientes de la magnitud del daño que habían causado a Naruto al ser egoístas.

-Supongo que su situación es delicada ¿Verdad?- Volvió a decir Sai ganándose una mirada enfadada de Gaara, quien pensó que el mayor de los Uchiha era un tonto que no entendía la situación para nada. Sin embargo el moreno entendía, pero su curiosidad era más poderosa que las miradas escrupulosas que le lanzaban los demás.

-Sí, hace seis meses que esta postrada en cama sumergida en un sueño del que es posible no despierte nunca. – Dijo Naruto nuevamente con voz agonizante a oídos de su hermano y sus amigos. Los dos morenos se sorprendieron ante la noticia.

-Lo vez, Sasuke esto es algo que no nos incumbe.- Dijo Sai con tono apático a su mellizo.- Es mejor no seguir indagando. –La cara de Naruto lucio desconcertada por un breve momento, el resto del grupo casi se enfadó al instante, pero aquel sentimiento fue sustituido por confusión al escuchar lo que dijo Sasuke.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento mucho Naruto.- Dijo Sasuke con tono arrepentido y haciendo una reverencia. –No debí intervenir en sus asuntos.

Naruto comprendió entonces que ese chico moreno, no le compadecía ni le mostraba lastima como el resto. Aun si sabían que era algo delicado no pretendía sentir lastima por él. Sintió que el escozor de sus ojos y el dolor en su garganta se suavizaban hasta desaparecer. Convirtiendo la sonrisa falsa y triste de su rostro en una sincera y agradecida. Y aunque fuese superficial, la melancolía que empañaba sus ojos azules había vuelto a ocultarse en él.

-No pasa nada Sasuke. –Respondió Naruto con voz suave y hasta de cierta forma aliviada. Extendiendo la mano frente al moreno que le miro con desconcierto. – Espero que nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante.

Los demás, miraron el intercambio con sentimientos encontrados. Arrepentidos de causar dolor y pena al rubio y aliviados de que al menos uno de ellos pudiese aliviar esa pena. Porque después de todo, Sasuke y Sai ahora eran parte de su grupo de amigos.

La despedida se hizo en automático, dejando atrás a los Uchiha que aun debían ir por sus uniformes nuevos y material de estudio a la dirección. Mientras caminaban hacia su destino, el silencio era lo que los acompañaba. Sai tenía algo que lo inquietaba desde el momento en que vio a Sasuke tomar la mano de Naruto sellando el inicio de su nueva amistad. Era algo que pasaría desapercibido para cualquiera, pero él era su mellizo y su hermano y como estaba seguro de que él estaba igual dijo.

-¿Crees que él está enamorado de esa chica? – Sasuke se detuvo abruptamente al escucharle. Sai avanzo unos pasos más antes de detenerse también y girar su cabeza para mirarle con gesto de comprensión.

-¿Tú también lo crees?- Pregunto el menor.

-Yo no creo nada. Pero nunca sabrás lo que quieres saber si no preguntas…- Respondió Sai mirando por la ventana mientras escuchaba el sonido de los demás estudiantes en las canchas de sus clubes. Gritando a todo pulmón mientras corrían "Fight–o, Fight–o, Fight–o, Fight–o…" sacándole una sonrisa irónica.

-Eso lo dices porque Gaara parece libre – Dijo Sasuke con gesto enfadado.

-No es eso. Te apuesto que para que él se fije en mí. Primero tendré que sufrir lo mismo que tú. -Dijo Sai.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Cuestiono el menor retomando el paso.

-Nada. Será mejor darnos prisa Itachi nos debe estar esperando en el auto.- Insto Sai dibujando aquella fastidiosa sonrisa despreocupada en su cara que a Sasuke tanto le frustraba.

-Sí, ya lo sé…- Aceptó Sasuke, dejando que Sai cambiase de tema algo sorprendido de que el admitiese tan abiertamente que en verdad Gaara le gustase.

En el hospital de Konoha, Naruto y compañía al fin habían llegado a su destino. El rubio observo con ojo distante la ventana abierta de la que sabía era la habitación de Sakura, llevaba en sus manos un ramo de pensamientos multicolor y camelias, flanqueando con cuidado una rama de flores de cerezos. Finamente atadas con un listón blanco.

Ino sabía que ese ramo de flores representaba un mensaje desde el fondo del alma de Naruto, un mensaje que ella podía identificar porque sabía lo que cada una de aquellas delicadas flores significaba, traduciendo el mensaje como "piensa en mí como yo lo hago en ti, amada mía. Te querré siempre" Naruto siempre le había regalado flores a Sakura porque esa era su forma de expresarle su amor.

Aunque estaba segura de que la flor que expresaba mejor en ese momento el rostro ausente de Naruto al mirar la ventana de su habitación definitivamente sería un geranio oscuro. Porque el sentimiento que Naruto expresaba en sus ojos era sin duda melancolía…

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 Promesa

Domingo, 14 de marzo de 2010

05:00 p.m.

Odiaba ir a los hospitales, desde muy niño no le gustaba sentirse enfermo. Si podía evitarlo prefería aguantarse a tener que ir a uno de esos "lugares". Sentía que estar en aquel pulcro y blanco edificio con olor a desinfectante le enfermaban más que cualquier otro malestar que pudiese tener. ¡Odiaba los hospitales! Y odiaba más el hecho de que ella estuviese en aquel lugar por su causa…

Mientras caminaban por el largo pasillo del lugar su corazón había comenzado a palpitar con prisa, sus pies se sentían pesados tanto que tenía que esforzarse en no arrastrarlos con cada paso. Sus manos sostenían entre temblorosas el ramo de flores que había elegido para ella, mientras tragaba con demasiada frecuencia su propia saliva al considerar que había demasiado calor aunque los escalofríos y el temblor le hicieran parecer friolento Naruto sentía que su chaqueta se estaba haciendo sofocante. Intentaba mantener la compostura conforme se acercaban a su destino, sabía que solo eran reacciones nerviosas involuntarias y no obstante se veía a si mismo incapaz de manejarlas.

-Me alegra que nos dejaran pasar esta vez.- Dijo Hinata con tono agradecido girándose levemente hacia el quien simplemente sonrió con apenas una sombra en respuesta.

-Ya estamos cerca. –Dijo en cambio su hermano siendo el primero en divisar su habitación.

Podía ver su nombre claramente impreso en una placa blanca junto a la puerta. Gaara le observada de vez en cuando y él se forzaba a sonreír aprensivo. Era inútil. No podía disuadir a Gaara de estar bien, no con su estoicismo actual. Desde aquel incidente había estado menos de un par de veces en aquel lugar, nunca conseguía entrar más allá del vestíbulo, no lo soportaba.

Cada vez que pensaba en su figura tendida en una cama cubierta por las sábanas blancas del hospital, terminaba huyendo del lugar sin verla. No lo soportaba, en verdad lo odiaba. Sobre todo saber que tras aquella puerta la encontraría dormida en apariencia, incapaz de mostrarle, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda o regalarle una sonrisa, negándole el privilegio de escuchar su voz pronunciando su nombre. Sentía impotencia…

Verla así, era lo que más odiaba sobre todo porque había sido él quien la había puesto en esa cama...

Sus descuidos habían ocasionado que ella fuese incapaz de abrazarle, de mirarlo, de hablarle… Él mismo se la había arrebatado. Y saberlo lo mataba día a día, deseando ser él quien estuviese en esa cama y no ella. Aunque aquel deseo también era egoísta.

Sí intercambiara lugar con ella significaría que sería ella quien tendría que soportar aquel dolor e impotencia y eso era algo por lo que no querría que ella pasara. Sin embargo aquella paradoja de pensamientos divergentes era lo que le habían mantenido lejos de ese lugar y de ella. Obligándose a huir una vez que llegaba a ese lugar con intenciones de visitarla. Ahora con su hermano a su lado y sus dos amigas tras él no había forma de poder huir. Había llegado el momento de verla.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, dudoso de estar preparado para girar la perilla y abrirla, sorprendiéndose cuando inesperadamente la puerta cedió a él sin que hiciera nada. Dejando a la expectativa una mirada dorada que les observó primero con sorpresa y después con incredulidad que pronto se convirtió en reconocimiento al clavarse en su persona.

-¿Naruto-kun? – Le llamó el joven en el umbral de la puerta, sin ocultar recelo en su voz. Seguramente le odiaba a esas alturas, después de todo ella era su preciosa hermana menor y él la había dejado sola todo ese tiempo.- Al fin haz venido a visitarla…- ¿Acaso eso era un reproche? Se preguntó confuso pues su tono de voz sonaba aliviado más que enfadado.

-Sí…- Respondió endeble esperando un regaño severo ante su ineptitud. Pero el hombre frente a el dibujo una sonrisa amable en su rostro y acaricio su cabeza en una muestra de afecto que de antaño recibía con frecuencia.

-Seguro que ella se pondrá feliz. – Dijo con afecto en la voz sin rastro alguno de dudas, sin reproches.- Después de todo su querido Naruto-kun ha venido a visitarla… Habrá sido un gran paso para ti Naruto-kun ¿Verdad?

Quizá de todas las personas que él conocía, Sasori era el único que entendía como se sentía. Él era doctor, y uno muy reconocido y durante todos esos meses había intentado de todo para que ella despertara, pero nada había dado resultado como doctor la frustración debía ser agobiante, pero como su hermano mayor la impotencia de no conseguir ningún resultado debía ser incluso más insoportable.

-Ya estoy bien, Sasori-Nii-san… No puedo seguir causándole más angustias…

-Me alivia que así lo hayas decidido. ¿Supongo que quieren pasar cierto? - Comentó el mayor haciéndose a un lado dejando salir una leve risita juguetona en el proceso.

Naruto admiraba aquella fuerza que poseía el mayor, estaba apenado pero al menos Sasori intentaba buscar la forma de ayudarla. En cambio él…

-Que patético…- Sé susurro a si mismo agobiado, bajando la mirada al suelo, encontrándose con el ramo de flores en sus manos que sin querer dibujo una sonrisa pesarosa en su cara al ser consiente una vez más que de no ser por sus amigas y su hermano, él ni siquiera se habría atrevido a llevarlas a ese lugar. No solo al menos. Sasori puso una mano sobre su hombro mientras le brindaba un gesto de aliento silencioso y le empujaba levemente hacia el interior de la habitación, Naruto supo entonces que el mayor era nuevamente amable con él a pesar de todo. No le culpaba, como lo hacía el mismo ni quiera reprocharle su comportamiento consolándole gentilmente al darle un empujón más para poder verla.

\- ¿Podemos pasar también verdad?- Preguntó Hinata insegura de entrar a la habitación.

-Por supuesto. Nosotros tenemos que continuar con las guardias de los demás pacientes.- Comentó Sasori señalando a la enfermera morena tras él que asintió cortes en saludo, pero que al igual que Sasori se mantuvo al margen de la puerta para que ambas chicas entrasen seguidas de un serio Gaara - Cuando termine mi ronda, me pasare a ver qué tal van las cosas de nuevo. Tomen su tiempo. –Les informó y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La habitación era blanca en medio se encontraba la cama donde yacía dormida Sakura…

Se había quedado estático al fijar su mirada en la forma en que sus pies sobresalían entre las sabanas de la cama al ser la única parte de su cuerpo que podía ver con la cortina corrida sobre ella. Evocando casi por inercia la imagen de Sakura meses atrás cuando había conseguido ir hasta su habitación por sí mismo, aquella imagen de su amada cubierta de vendajes que a duras penas protegían su piel magullada mientras un montón de tubos y aparatos se encontraban conectados a su cuerpo monitoreando sus entonces débiles signos vitales, verla en aquel estado había impedido que el volviese hasta ese momento. ¿Qué haría si no podía soportarlo de nuevo?

Junto a la ventana se encontraba un pequeño buro en el cual Ino ayudada por Hinata acomodo las flores que ellas le habían llevado. Siendo ellas dos las primeras en acercarse a aquel desconocido panorama de Sakura tras aquella cortina. Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la durmiente como si esta estuviera despierta y atenta a todo lo que las dos tenían que decirle.

-¡Perdona que no hayamos podido venir antes, pero escucha no nos dejaban pasar en la recepción! ¿No son crueles? – Contaba una entretenida Ino terminando de arreglar el jarrón con las flores.

-¡Por eso tuvimos que recurrir a nuestro último recurso! – Agregó Hinata entregándole un recipiente con agua a la rubia que después esta vertió en el jarrón.

-Sí, Naruto nos hizo el favor de traernos. – Aseguró la rubia dedicándole una mirada de cariño a la joven dormida.

Naruto se había quedado de pie en medio de la habitación, sus manos sudaban quizá de nervios, quizá de malestar. Pero se sentía incapaz de adentrarse más en aquella habitación, desde su posición sólo podía ver a sus amigas moverse a lo largo de la habitación acomodando las sabanas de la cama hasta que al final corrieron la cortina alrededor de la cama que le impedían verla y que a su vez le había permitido prepararse para aquella imagen que estaba seguro se encontraría.

-¿Naruto? –Le llamó Gaara expectante. - ¿Es que no piensas saludarla?

Aturdido apenas consiguió asentir y al fin fijar sus orbes azules en el lecho donde ella dormía. Sintió alivio al reconocer la figura de Sakura ahora más cercana a la chica de la que estaba enamorado. Sus cabellos más largos que antes enmarcaban su pálido rostro los tubos que antes salían de su garganta ya no se encontraban más, las vendas que envolvían su cabeza y brazos tampoco, permanecían solo los catetes que llevaban el suero que la mantenía con vida conectados a su brazo y un marcapasos en su dedo monitoreaba sus signos vitales, el cual emitía un pitido cada cierta cantidad de tiempo como prueba de que aun había vida en ella. Comparada con el recuerdo de la última vez, ahora lucia realmente como sí sólo estuviese dormida.

-¿Naruto-kun? –Escuchó la preocupada voz de Hinata que sin esperarle más se acercó a él y con suavidad le tomo de la mano para acercarle al lado de su cama hasta quedarse de pie a unos pocos centímetros de poder tocarla.

Con la cercanía, tan absorto en su rostro como antes la recorrió en silencio sin notar que Hinata se había alejado de forma inmediata en cuanto había conseguido acercarle a ella. Se veía tan tranquila que sintió que en cualquier momento sus ojos se abrirían adormilados y con torpeza se fijarían en su entorno para después recaer en su presencia y regalarle una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano hacia el… Pero… Sabía que por más que esperase las preciosas esmeraldas que Sakura tenía por ojos no saldrían de su letargo y su rostro no dibujaría ninguna expresión en él distinta de la que tenía ahora…

Se fijó en su piel que lucía más pálida de lo que la recordaba en un tono grisáceo y enfermizo, los tubos que salían de sus brazos hacían que sus manos lucieran más delgadas y huesudas a simple vista, su cabello a pesar de que había crecido desde la última vez que la había visto lucia opaco y sin la luz que emitía cuando el viento lo movía al soplar.

Notó con una mueca de dolor la cicatriz en su frente aquella que había quedado después de haber conseguido sanar, apenas era ahora una marca blanca difícilmente visible sin esfuerzo, pero que él tenia presente como un recuerdo teñido de carmesí… Sacudió la cabeza en reflejo evitando formar del todo aquella aterradora imagen del rostro de Sakura bañado en rojo. La bata blanca que tenía puesta no ocultaba la falta de músculos que el letargo le había causado.

Sin ser consiente del todo levantó su mano derecha y con cuidado peino un rebelde mechón de cabello y lo llevo tras la oreja de su dueña. El roce de sus dedos con su oreja le causo un leve espasmo eléctrico en la mano, fue como si sus manos recordaran aquel viejo habito por su cuenta y su tacto hubiese añorado aquella sensación…

Nostalgia y aflicción en una misma cosa llamada anhelo que dé a poco se había acumulado en su garganta tensando sus cuerdas vocales al intentar contener sus emociones causándole un escozor que termino en sus ojos convertido en el inminente llanto que fue incapaz de ocultar antes y que al fin dejaba escapar bajo la atenta mirada de Gaara, Ino y Hinata.

-Lo siento…- Susurro como un niño desconsolado.- Lo siento… - Repitió intentando secar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos pesadamente con el dorso de su mano.

Ya no podía soportarlo más. No podía contenerse y al final dejo que sus lágrimas salieran sin tregua, sin ser consoladas por ninguno de los tres presentes que al igual que el estaban demasiado ocupados intentando contenerse a sí mismos como para poder ayudarle. Acompañándole en su pena con sus propios llantos silenciosos…

En la agonía que se respiraba en ese instante, de algún modo, consiguió aquello que anhelaba más que otra cosa desde aquel fatídico día, en el que se sintió perdido y solo aun en compañía de su familia y amigos.

Aun a través de las lágrimas que sin ser consiente habían comenzado a correr por sus mejillas, vio a su hermano inclinarse suavemente sobre la joven dormida hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro. Poco a poco… Mientras le veía cerrar los ojos y depositar un beso sobre los labios de Sakura, Gaara recordó aquel viejo momento en el que una vez se creyó a si mismo enamorado de la misma joven que su hermano el mismo hermano que el había protegido desde que tenía recuerdos…

Al verles ahora no podía evitar sentirse estúpido al haber llamado una vez a aquella vieja emoción como amor. Ver a su hermano besar a aquella chica… Prolongando el roce como una caricia de anhelo y devoción, como si para su hermano se tratase de un elixir que necesitaba para poder mantener la cordura un poco más, sin dudas pensó que lo que veía ahora era amor…

El ser capaz de poder sentirlo aun a través de su hermano y su acto de afecto fue lo que le dio la razón al porque había calidez en sus lágrimas, aquellas que habían nacido de aquella triste visión de dos personas que significaban tanto para él...

Las lágrimas que dejaban sus azules ojos se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas hasta caer en las mejillas de ella, casi en un recorrido desolado y efímero que era observado con pesar y silencio por los tres espectadores. Dulcemente se fue rompiendo el beso mientras los rezagos de lágrimas cristalinas se resbalaban aun por sus hermosos zafiros, aquella triste escena había sido marcada en el silencio y tiempo detenidos de esa habitación. Ajena a los pensamientos en la cabeza de los presentes.

-Por estar así de triste… Perdóname… - Le dijo suavemente sin alejarse de ella.- Por haber tardado tanto en venir aquí… Lo siento. Por mostrarte esta patética apariencia mía y dejarte sola…- Un sollozo adolorido escapo de su garganta, hablarle aun si estaba dormida era difícil. – Perdóname… No lo hare más… Así que por favor… Despierta y vuelve a mí… - Consiguió decir antes de ser embargado una vez más por el llanto.

Gaara se acercó a Naruto en ese momento, impulsado por la necesidad de abrazarlo mientras lloraba, de ayudar de alguna forma a su pequeño hermano a calmarse, negándose a ser una segunda vez un mero espectador y con apenas tiempo para enjuagar sus propias lágrimas. No podía permitirse llorar. No de nuevo. No cuando el único que sufría tan lastimosamente era Naruto, por eso le abrazo con firmeza aun a sabiendas de que Naruto podía rechazarle, le abrazo. Asombrándose cuando el rubio apoyo su frente en su hombro y dejo que le consolara.

-Discúlpame Gaara.- Dijo el rubio limpiándose las mejillas con la manga de su uniforme. Gaara se negó ante esa disculpa. Obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa aliviada de Naruto quien sin decirle nada más se giró hacia sus dos amigas que permanecían silenciosas.- Ustedes también discúlpenme chicas. Les acabo de mostrar una parte horrible de mí.

Ambas se apresuraron a negar de inmediato.

-¡Te equivocas Naruto-kun!- Aseguró Hinata nerviosa.- No es horrible… Parecías…

-¡Un príncipe! –Dijo Ino determinada logrando poner una sonrisa en el rubio. – ¡Como en el cuento de hadas! Donde una princesa duerme apaciblemente antes de ser besada por el príncipe que la despertara de su largo sueño… -Relató la rubia con tono enternecedor que paso a ser contrariado al percatarse de que en el cuento "la princesa" despertaba al recibir "el beso" del "príncipe" y sin embargo Sakura seguía dormida en ese instante. – Lo siento…- Quiso decir con pena siendo detenida por Naruto.

-Gracias Ino- chan…- Naruto le sonreía con sinceridad sin rastro alguno de reproche, y a la rubia no le quedo de otra más que asentir agradecida también. Mirando de nuevo el rostro dormido de Sakura la durmiente.

Naruto entonces pensó que Gaara tenía razón, debía seguir adelante, por el bien de Sakura y de la promesa que le había hecho.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando ver nuevamente la cabellera rojiza de Sasori asomarse cautelosamente por ella. Una mirada reflexiva fue lo que les dedico a todos al verlos con rezagos de lágrimas en los ojos, las narices rojas y notar el ambiente afectado de la habitación.

-Supongo que ha sido un emotivo momento ¿Verdad? – Concluyó con entendimiento cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Sasori-Sensei? –Llamó Hinata al recién llegado. -¿Podemos visitarla de nuevo verdad? ¿Sí venimos solas en otra ocasión nos dejaran pasar?

-Siempre y cuando sea horario de visitas podrán hacerlo. Los únicos que pueden permanecer después de eso sólo son familiares y Naruto-kun, que tiene un permiso especial por el director del hospital. – Aclaró el mayor con simpleza.

-Pero antes cuando venimos solas en horas de visitas no nos dejaron pasar…- Comentó Ino curiosa.

-Ah, eso fue porque hubieron ciertas complicaciones con ella…- Dijo esquivo en respuesta el mayor, ganando con este comentario un cuarteto de miradas preocupadas y alarmadas.

-Nii-san ¿De que estas hablando? –Pregunto Naruto sin ocultar su preocupación.

-No es lo que piensas Naruto-kun. –Aseguró el mayor con ímpetu.- Pero se estuvieron registrando patrones en los monitores inusuales. Y con el propósito de averiguar porque pasaban se restringieron a las visitas. Aunque después de los primeros casos de anomalías no se volvieron a repetir y descartamos que fuese algún cambio en ella.

-¿Eso qué dices es verdad? –Inquirió Gaara desconfiado.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! –Respondió entre ofendido y juguetón el mayor, consciente de que el mayor de los mellizos Namikaze intimidaba cuando fijaba su mirada seria en alguien.

-Me alegro entonces.- Concluyo el pelirrojo menor. – Será mejor que nos retiremos ahora Naruto. Ha sido poco tiempo pero ahora vendrás aquí más seguido ¿Cierto? Y aunque ella no ha despertado como lo deseabas le has prometido no dejarla sola de nuevo – Naruto se quedó perplejo ante estas palabras.- Debes asegurarte de cumplir esta nueva promesa.

-Sí… Tienes razón. –Concordó el rubio y sin más por hacer se giró hacia la joven dormida una vez más. -Sakura-chan… Duerme bien. Te vendré a ver más seguido tal como dijo Gaara…-Se pauso indeciso de decir los siguiente.- Yo aún… Estoy esperando. – Dijo sincero sin esconder la tristeza que aquella imagen le causaba.- Espero ansioso el día en el que al fin decidas abrir tus ojos de nuevo.- Dijo tomando la delicada mano de la chica y depositando un nuevo beso en el dorso, como prueba de que esta vez cumpliría su promesa. Esta vez estaba completamente seguro de que podría salir adelante día a día mientras permanecía a su lado.

Esta vez estaba decidido a cumplir su promesa. Aquella que le había hecho el día que su pesadilla había comenzado.

"Prométeme que no lloraras. Sonríe…"

Al evocar aquellas cinco palabras en su mente con la imagen frágil de su amada ensangrentada en sus brazos, tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para contenerse esta vez. Sonriendo con satisfacción al conseguirlo. Acaricio una vez más su suave cabello y sin más le susurro para sus adentros.

-Lo prometo…

Una vez fuera del hospital Sasori vio como los cuatro chicos se subían a la limosina de los Namikaze que esperaba por ellos frente al hospital para llevarles a casa. Sonriendo con ternura al ver que el joven rubio volvía su cabeza una vez hacia la ventana de esa habitación mostrándole lo determinado que esta vez estaba.

-Sakura, Naruto-kun parece más el mismo ahora que se ha encontrado contigo. – Le dijo a la menor dormida. - ¿Cuánto más planeas seguir soñando? – Cuestionó afligido.- ¿No es la realidad mas preciosa que tus sueños?

Con pasos lentos se acercó a su hermana y con cariño acaricio su mejilla antes de acomodarle las sabanas y la almohada para salir sin mirar una vez más a la menor que casi como si se tratase de un espasmo involuntario había movido sus dedos, quedando como un evento desconocido para el mayor que había salido de la habitación sin más ceremonia que el abrir y cerrar de la puerta.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4 Epifanía

Domingo, 14 de marzo de 2010

05:00 p.m.

-Shizune-san, buenos días. Venimos a recoger al alumno de tercer año que ingresará a nuestro salón- Explicó un risueño Deidara a la morena secretaria de su abuela.

-Buenos días Deidara- chan, Neji-kun- Devolvió el saludo la mayor con una sonrisa dulce que adquirió pronto un matiz divertido al ver el puchero que se dibujó en el rostro del rubio, delatando su descontento con aquel sufijo en su nombre y la tenue línea del Hyuga en sus labios en una sonrisa endeble ante aquella peculiar distinción en sus nombres.

Sin embargo, sabía que el muchacho no le diría nada para reprocharle su forma de llamarle, después de todo ella casi había ayudado a criarlo y como cualquier persona que le conociera desde su tierna infancia conocía los "innombrables" y vergonzosos momentos que le hicieron llamarle así.

\- Él chico que buscas está en aquella banca. –Le señalo, sin ocultar su gesto divertido por el enfado del rubio.

Deidara suspiro derrotado y giró su cabeza hacia donde le apuntaba la mayor. No tardó en distinguir a un trio de morenos que esperaban en la sala con aparente aburrimiento. Los tres eran evidentemente parecidos y el rubio arqueó la ceja en acto reflejo al no ser capaz de identificar a quien debían llevarse. Shizune adivinando su dilema agregó mientras acomodaba una pila de papeles en algunas carpetas.

-Es el joven de cabello largo… - Deidara se giró hacia ella de nuevo y esta vez le regalo una sonrisa y sin más se dispuso a caminar en dirección del nuevo estudiante.

-¿Shizune-san? ¿Podrías entregarme la tarjeta de horarios? – Inquirió un divertido Neji que a diferencia de Deidara, solía ser meticuloso con su trabajo, pero al mismo tiempo un poco descuidado cuando se trataba de su amigo de la infancia.

-Claro, aquí tienes. - Respondió extendiéndole la tarjeta de horarios de Uchiha Itachi. Tras un rápido vistazo y una reverencia formal se despidió de la mayor.

-Muchas gracias. Espero que este año también podamos trabajar adecuadamente. Estaremos a su cuidado. – Shizune soltó una risita juguetona antes de responderle al menor que simplemente le observaba tranquilo.

-Supongo que no habrá ningún problema. Pero Neji-kun no deberías ser tan formal aún eres un adolecente, toma el ejemplo de Deidara-chan y se mas espontaneo. –Le aconsejo casi maternal la morena. Un leve sonrojo cruzo por las mejillas del Hyuga y la incomodidad se instaló en sus ojos al decir con tono acomplejado.

-Discúlpeme, pero… Yo así soy. – Respondió incómodo y la mayor dibujo una sonrisa amable en respuesta. No se podía hacer nada más se dijo la mujer. Hyuga Neji aparte de reservado también era algo tímido, por lo que le costaba abrirse a gente nueva aunque le agradaba saber que con Deidara no era el caso ciertamente se mostraba más abierto cuando estaba con él rubio. Aunque con su carácter tan complejo era sorprendente que fuera capaz de llevarse bien con Deidara quien era exactamente lo opuesto de todo lo que Neji no era. Despistado, extrovertido, hablador y sobre todo con facilidad irremediable para hacer amigos. ¿Quizás eso era lo que hacía que esos dos fuesen buenos amigos? Se preguntó viendo la espalda del mayor de los Hyuga alejarse con paso tranquilo hacia la figura de un alegre Deidara quien ya estaba hablando con los morenos Uchiha.

Con los hermanos Uchiha, habían observado con algo menos que interés a los recién llegados, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que uno de ellos se dirigía a donde estaban. Itachi quedo embobado en el momento en que se fijó en la esbelta figura de la "señorita" que venía hacia ellos que hasta cruzar el umbral de la sala recayó en cuenta de que "ella" usaba el uniforme de "varones" al igual que él. Un golpe mental lo sacudió al darse cuenta que el barandal de la sala de espera le impedía ver al completo el cuerpo del recién llegado. ¡No podían culparle por creer que se trataba de una chica!

-Hola ¿Tu eres Itachi Uchiha –kun cierto?- Saludo Deidara con una linda sonrisa, ajeno a la conmoción de Itachi.

-Si… - Respondió intentando ocultar lo avergonzado que se sentía al haberle confundido aunque fuese por un minuto. – Soy yo…

-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Deidara Namikaze soy el representante de la clase y ese chico de allá –Dijo señalando al moreno de cabello oscuro que aun conversaba con la secretaria.- Es Neji Hyuga el sub-representante. Nuestro tutor nos envió por ti –Explicó Deidara con amabilidad.

-Gracias… Pero… ¿No se supone que el profesor debían venir por mí?- Inquirió Itachi siguiendo el hilo de la conversación mientras se recuperaba de la impresión.

-Ah, sí tienes razón… Hum…-Dijo Deidara cruzándose de brazos con gesto pensativo. Itachi le observo con cierto embobamiento. Incluso sus gestos lucían como los de una chica, pensó cuando el rubio descruzo sus brazos e hizo un gesto con sus manos dando a entender que había tenido una idea.

\- Pero Gai- Sensei dijo esto: "¡Ahg, olvide al alumno nuevo!"- Respondió imitando la voz de un hombre adulto.- Y después de eso dijo "¡Representantes! ¡Usen la fuerza de su juventud y tráiganlo aquí!" Así que aquí estamos. –Concluyó el rubio de forma natural, desconcertando a Itachi y los mellizos que habían escuchado cada palabra del rubio andrógino dudando de sus facultades mentales brevemente.

-Ese… Gai- Sensei es todo un personaje ¿No?- Comento sínico Itachi, sin embargo Deidara no aprecio notar nada raro en sus palabras y simplemente asintió en respuesta.

Aunque mostrara un semblante tranquilo y serio por dentro Itachi estaba más que choqueado ante la belleza de aquel rubio, eso claro poniendo aparte esa personalidad que lo delataba como un irremediable despistado.

-Deidara, deja de conversar y vamos a clases de una vez. – Se escuchó la voz grave y serena del otro chico que antes había sido presentado por el rubio sin su presencia.

-¡No estaba conversando! ¡Uchiha-kun estaba preguntado algo de suma importancia! – Declaró el rubio con un puchero que lo hizo ver tierno ante los ojos del mayor de los Uchiha. Pensamiento que provoco que le sacudiera la cabeza de un lado a otro con desconcierto.

Neji ignoró el acostumbrado berrinche de su amigo y se giró hacia el Uchiha extendiéndole la mano y presentándose nuevamente. Deidara no lo dejo pasar y se quejó de nuevo.

-¡Neji eres un desalmado! ¡Me estas ignorando! – Un suspiro derrotado salió del aludido, llevando una mano hacia la cabeza del rubio acariciando los dorados cabellos tranquilizando al Oji azul al instante.

-No te ignore, pero Gay-Sensei podría enfadarse si tardamos de más. Así que Uchiha-kun será mejor que nos demos prisa.- Sentencio sereno el Hyuga dirigiéndose al Uchiha que simplemente asintió y se puso de pie en automático. Algo perturbado por sentir una incomodidad después de ver lo cercanos que eran esos dos.

Sin más ceremonia que una mano alzada se despidió de sus hermanos menores y siguió al rubio que se había reunido ya con Neji junto a la puerta lo que no le gustó nada nuevamente, notando que el trato que se tenían entre ellos era demasiado familiar.

Y es que ambos chicos lo habían prácticamente ignorado durante el camino hacia el aula, mientras platicaban sobre algo que al moreno no le tomó atención pues estaba más concentrado en memorizar cada expresión del rostro del rubio de ojos azules. No tenía ni idea de porque lo hacía pero ese chico era en una palabra "Adorable" todo su exterior lo hacían similar a una chica ¡Ojala fuese una! Se dijo en algún momento…

Hasta que Neji se le acerco a Deidara con el objetivo de retirarle una basurita que al parecer Deidara llevaba en el cabello dorado sin darse cuenta. La naturalidad de aquella acción esbozo un sonrojo sutil en el rubio lo que hizo que Itachi repensara lo que había dicho mentalmente antes cambiándolo por ¿Qué tenía de malo que no fuese una chica? La respuesta a la que llegó fue: Nada.

Después de eso, el día se le paso discerniendo los pros y contras de poner sus ojos en aquel rubio en un sentido más romántico que de amistad. Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba de vuelta en casa con sus hermanos que aparentemente lucían normales e insatisfechos por perder contra él en el "Piedra-papel-tijeras" para ver quien hacia la cena.

-¡Demonios! ¿Por qué siempre perdemos? –Se quejaron al unísono los mellizos.

-¡La respuesta a eso es muy fácil queridos hermanitos!- Le dijo con aire de suficiencia. Ambos menores le observaron con cara de intriga y desconfianza al les decía que su hermano estaba a punto de decir alguna estupidez.- ¡Porque yo soy Itachi Uchiha!

¡Lo sabía! Se dijeron los menores su hermano era estúpido hasta las entrañas. Mirándole con cara de pena ajena mientras este se reía de su propia "genialidad".

-Por favor avísenme cuando la cena esté lista.- Les dijo y sin más salió al patio.

Ahora en la comodidad de aquel árbol al que se había trepado la decisión que al fin había nacido al pensar en el delicado ser llamado Deidara una vez más lo hizo sonreír con astucia preguntándose a sí mismo ¿Cuál sería la forma más eficaz de seducir a semejante belleza? O mejor aún ¿Cómo se conquista a un chico? No estaba seguro pero tanto como que se llamaba Itachi Uchiha, sabia de que la respuesta a esas preguntas llegarían a él sin duda.

En cuanto se habían puesto en marcha y tras haber dejado a ambos chicas en sus respectivas casas, Naruto y Gaara sintieron que el resto del viaje a la suya, se había tornado liviano y hasta de cierta forma placentero. No había ni rastro de la pesadez que antes les había acompañado y a pesar de que viajaban en el confort del silencio ninguno se sentía incómodo. Por lo que Gaara se convenció de que aquella visita a pesar de haber sido forzada por las circunstancias había sido lo correcto para Naruto.

Gaara podía ver que Naruto estaba más relajado y hasta lucia feliz, quizás no como de antaño pero aquella chispa que parecía perdida en él ahora podía apreciarla levemente en sus ojos azules. Al menos ese día había mostrado esa misma chispa en dos ocasiones, aunque en una de ellas, el menor de los mellizos Uchiha había estado involucrado. Esperaba que Naruto siguiera dispuesto a salir a delante a pesar de todo, esperaba que Sasuke y Sai fueran parte de ello también, aunque no sabía si podía confiar del todo en ellos después de todo apenas los acababan de conocer.

Ahora que lo pensaba, había algo curioso en esos hermanos. No sabía definir que era, pero de alguna manera ambos tenían un aura diferente. ¿Quizás fuese porque habían estado en el extranjero hasta hacia poco? Era lógico pensar así, esos chicos podían resultar entretenidos y si ayudaban a Naruto entonces él no tenía por qué quejarse de ellos. Aunque quizás el hecho de que los encontrara adorables en sus gestos lo estaba preocupando un poco, al mirarlos de pasada sus rasgos se veían tan delicados que francamente no parecían masculinos… Lo había notado en Sasuke pero definitivamente fue Sai quien le hizo pensar con sus facciones delicadas y sus delgadas manos que fácilmente podría ser confundido con una chica…

Al llegar Naruto se dio cuenta de que un chico estaba encima de un árbol leyendo en el jardín de alado lo que le sorprendió más fue que aquel chico tenía un parecido enorme con sus nuevos compañeros de clases. Por primera vez desde que habían salido de la escuela se acordaba de Sasuke y Sai, unos chicos un tanto extraños pero que por raro que sonase incluso para sí mismo le resultaban interesantes. De una forma extraña se sentía atraído a ellos…Sobre todo a Sasuke. Una sonrisa se formó en su cara al recordar la mirada que el moreno le había dedicado antes.

-¿Naruto? –Le llamó Gaara que había llegado junto a él después de bajar para caminar juntos a la puerta de su casa. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué miras?- Inquirió curioso mientras paseaba su mirada por los alrededores.

-Ese chico...- Susurró en respuesta.

-¿Quien?

-Ese chico, sobre el árbol. – Señalo con los ojos para que Gaara pudiese identificarle, prosiguiendo cuando el mayor pareció encontrarle. - Se parece mucho a los chicos Uchiha ¿No crees?

-¡Ah! ¿Tal vez sea su hermano? –Respondió dudoso el pelirrojo recordando que tenían un hermano. –Escuché que se mudaron cerca de aquí, aunque no pensé que con "cerca" quisieran decir "al lado"

-¿Hermano? ¿Cómo lo sabes? No recuerdo que hubiesen comentado nada al respecto. - Dijo un poco sorprendido el rubio ante la noticia. Gaara sintió un leve tic en su ceja ante las palabras de su hermano.

-Naruto…- Respondió con un suspiro de frustración.- Sí lo mencionaron, pero no estabas prestando atención. – Naruto arqueó una ceja un tanto ofendido por ser acusado de despistado pero aceptando a regañadientes que en realidad el mayor tenía razón.

-No puedo ni defenderme…- Se quejó con un puchero consiguiendo que el mayor sonriera con cariño al ver ese comportamiento infantil tan propio de Naruto aflorar de nuevo.

-Sí, sí. Lo que digas. De todos modos, no nos incumbe que esté haciendo ese chico ahí- Le dijo en respuesta mientras le empujaba para que avanzará hacia la casa.

-Ya entendí. ¡No me empujes!- Se quejó de nuevo a modo de rabieta. Sacándole al pelirrojo mayor una risita de nuevo. Era bueno ver al viejo Naruto otra vez.

La escena de ambos Namikaze fue presenciada por Itachi con cierto interés. Después de todo, esos chicos eran potencialmente sus futuros cuñados. ¿Cuñados? ¿No era muy pronto para llamarles así? ¡Que más daba! ¡Ya lo tenía decidido! ¡Conquistaría a Deidara Namikaze!

-¡Itachi baja de ahí! ¡Ya está la cena!-Gritaba Sasuke desde el marco de la puerta que daba al patio. Sacándole de sus arrebatados pensamientos.

-Ya voy - Respondió inmediatamente el aludido dando un salto imposible desde la altura del árbol.

-¡Vaya! Parece que está de buen humor ¿No crees?- Comentó Sai tras Sasuke que como de costumbre no lo sintió hasta que le hablo.

-¡Ahh! ¡Sai! ¡Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso! ¡Maldición! –Se quejó el menor tomándose el pecho en un gesto que delataba el sobresalto.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas asustadizo! – Refutó el mayor con indiferencia irritando a Sasuke en el acto, que como de costumbre pellizcó la mejilla de Sai para desahogar su frustración.

-¿Quién es asustadizo, eh? – Le regaño Sasuke sin soltar la mejilla de Sai que parecía disfrutar de su pellizco en vez de mostrar dolor.

-¿Que cenaremos enanos?- Cuestionó oportunamente Itachi, evitando que Sai dijese otra cosa que causara que Sasuke le pellizcase la otra mejilla.

-¡Oye! ¡No, nos llames enanos! – Chillaron ambos mellizos al mismo tiempo olvidándose de que hasta hacia segundos antes habían estado peleándose entre ellos.

-Sí, sí…- Les respondió Itachi burlón mientras tomaba las cabezas de sus hermanitos y los abrazaba por el cuello a ambos ¡Ah, como quisiera que fuesen niñas! ¡Serían más lindas al enfadarse! Aunque ver los ceños fruncidos de los menores y sus finas caras en muecas fastidiadas, le hizo reconsiderar ¡Qué bueno que eran chicos! Se dijo ensanchando la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro contento de que tras su leve epifanía sobre Deidara, le hiciera ver el mundo de forma tan distinta.

– ¡Hoy también son adorables por mil! – Les dijo dándoles un pequeño golpe en la frente con los dedos a cada uno y dejándoles atrás para seguirse de largo hacia el comedor.

-…-

-…-

Ambos menores observaron a su hermano con recelo. La sonrisa que adornaba los labios del mayor no había desaparecido, para alguien que no le conociera sería una sonrisa bastante normal, sin dudas pero para Sasuke y Sai era diferente pues conocían esa sonrisa en el mayor y sabían que significaba…

-Definitivamente está de buen humor…- Reiteró Sai sobándose la frente aun adolorido por el golpecito.

-Así parece… - Aceptó Sasuke repitiendo el gesto de Sai sin ser del todo consiente, frotando también su frente.- Tal vez ya la ha encontrado… -Susurró sudando frio por su propia especulación. Sai le miró con gesto de pánico al entender lo que pensaba.

-¿Te refieres a su futura víctima? – Inquirió con temor. Sasuke asintió dejando salir un suspiro abatido en sincronía con su mellizo.

-¿Crees que…? –Tanteo Sasuke inseguro a su mellizo.

-¡No! ¡Ni lo digas!- Dramatizo Sai levantando la mano en protesta frente a Sasuke. –Sí Itachi ya ha elegido es mejor que finjamos que no sabemos nada ¡¿Entiendes?! –Sasuke asintió con cautela después de todo era raro que Sai se exaltara así.

Pero… Pensaron al dirigir su mirada al moreno mayor quien pellizcaba aquí y allá la cena con cara insufriblemente feliz. Sí realmente la había encontrado, sólo significaba ¡Que estaban realmente jodidos!

Ambos chicos se quedaron estáticos sopesando el panorama, aunque después de todo ¿Qué podía pasar? Estaban en Japón hasta su hermano comprendía que los rituales del cortejo eran distintos que en Nueva York… ¿Cierto? Se preguntaron mirándose uno al otro y negando efusivamente en respuesta ¡Definitivamente esta vez Itachi no los usaría como conejillos de indias! ¡No les haría pasar vergüenza de nuevo! Se juraron vehementes.

-¿Chicos? ¿Qué les pasa? –Les pregunto el mayor confundido por las miradas defensivas de los dos que se apresuraron a cambiar de gesto a uno que pretendía disimular sus pensamientos. Sin embargo Itachi sonrió astuto y finalmente dijo.- No se preocupen esta vez no necesito que sean mis… "Señuelos" –Aseguró con una tétrica sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, ante la cual ambos menores tragaron en seco a sabiendas de que el mayor no cumpliría lo que había dicho, le siguieron al comedor, dispuestos a fingir que le creían. Sólo esperaban no tener que disfrazarse de nuevo ¡Jamás! No querían tener un nuevo trauma por culpa de su estúpido hermano mayor.

Continuará…


End file.
